Balance (Element)
This element is not canonical, and the author is willing to permit any additions, including to the lists of users and powers, but not the removing. Balance is a fan created elemental essence, that is used by the Son of Gold and Darkness. Powers * Magic - The user can use magic. **'Spirit Physiology' - The user can transform himself into a spirit. **'Cosmic Entity Physiology' - The user can transform himself into a cosmic entity. **'Shapeshifting' - The user can transform his body in every form. **'Summoning' - The user can summon everyone as his allay. **'Wish Granting' - The user can grant wishes to himself or other people. **'Superpower Manipulation' - The user can grant powers to other people or objects, but he can create rules how to use the powers. **'Replication' - The user can replicate his own body. *'Balance Embodiment' - The user is the balance itself. **'Ninjago Embodiment' - Because Ninjago is the balance, the user is also Ninjago itself. *'Unity' - The user is one with everything. *'Ultipotence' - The user could have all powers, but must first learn everything. *[[w:c:fanpowers:Unipotence|'Unipotence']]' ' *'Prime Source' - The user is the source of all power in the universe. **'Magic Source' - The user is the source of magic. *'Nigh Omnipotence' - The user can do almost everything. **'Nigh-Complete Arsenal' - The user can have almost every power. ***'Magic' - The user can use magic. ***'Dragon Manipulation' - The user can control Dragons telepathically. ***'Dragon Empowerment' - The user gets power from dragons. ***'Oni Manipulation' - The user can control Oni telepathically. ***'Oni Empowerment' - The user gets power from oni. ***'Hive Mind' - The user can have a collective mind and can link other creatures to it.. ***'Dragon God Physiology' - The user can transform himself into a dragon god. ***'Dragon Physiology' - The user can transform himself into a dragon. ***'Oni Physiology' - The user can transform himself into an oni. ***'Human Physiology' - The user can transform himself into a human. ***'Spirit Physiology' - The user can transform himself into a spirit. ***'Void Physiology' - The user can transform himself into void. ***'Cosmic Entity Physiology' - The user can transform himself into a cosmic entity. ***'Computer Physiology' - The user can use abilities of a computer. ****'Cyber Mind' - The users mind can work like a computer. ***'Shapeshifting' - The user can transform his body in every form. ***'Tentacle Extension' - The user can create tentacles out of his body. ***'Multiple Arms' - The user can create more arms for himself. ***'Multiple Heads' - The user can create more heads for himself. ***'Power Replication' - The user can copy the powers of persons and objects. ***'Summoning' - The user can summon everyone as his allay. ***'Wish Granting' - The user can grant wishes to himself or other people. ***'Superpower Manipulation' - The user can grant powers to other people or objects, but he can create rules how to use the powers. ***'Replication' - The user can replicate his own body. ***'Multiple Bodies' - The user can have more than one body. ***'Psionics' - The user can use psionic powers. ****'Mind Control' - The user can control the minds of others. ***'Avatar Creation' - The user can create other bodies for himself. ****'Human Physiology' - The users avatar can be a human. ****'Black Hole Physiology' - The users avatar can be a black hole. ****'Planetary Physiology' - The users avatar can be a planet. ****'Astronomical Physiology' - The users avatar can be an astronomical object. ****'Dragon Physiology' - The users avatar can be a dragon. ****'Oni Physiology' - The users avatar can be an oni. ***More powers that are not listed here. *[[w:c:fanpowers:Ninjago Element Manipulation|'Ninjago Element Manipulation']] - The user can use all ninjago elements. **'Main Element Manipulation' - The user can use the four main elements Fire, Ice, Earth and Lightning on the highest level including the true potential. **'Secondary Element Manipulation' - The user can use all secondary Elements on the highest level including the true potential. **'Elemental Essence Manipulation' - The user can use the elemental essences Energy, Golden Power, Darkness, Creation and Destruction on the highest level including the true potential and all powers of the Overlord and the First Spinjitzu Master.. **'Fanon Element Manipulation' - The user can use all Fanon Elements on the highest level including the true potential. **'Element Granting' - The user can grant and remove the above listed elements to other people.(exept Golden Power, Darkness and Balance itself.) **'Elemental Dragon' - The user can summon his dragon form as his elemental dragon. *'Totality Manipulation' - The user can manipulate everything. **'Celestial Manipulation' - The user can manipulate the cosmos. **'Omni-Manipulation' - The user can manipulate everything. **'Matter Manipulation' - The user can manipulate matter. ***'Organic Manipulation' - The user can manipulate organic matter, to create or destroy life. **'Quantum Manipulation' - The user can manipulate matter on quantum level. **'Energy Manipulation' - The user can manipulate energy. **'Life-Force Manipulation' - The user can manipulate the life-force. ***'Soul Manipulation' - The user can manipulate the souls of others. ****'Soul Absorption' - The user can steal souls from other people. *****'Power Using' - The user can use all powers of stolen souls. *****'Soul Connecting' - The user can connect stolen souls to their or other bodys. **'Life Manipulation' - The user can manipulate living things. ***'Life Creation' - The user can create living beings. **'Physical Law Manipulation' - The user can control and change all physical laws. **'Reality Warping' - The user can control the entire reality like he wants. **'Meta Space-Time Manipulation' - The user can control space and time. ***'Space Manipulation' - The user can manipulate the space. ****'Portal Creation' - The user can open portals to every location in the multiverse. ****'Teleportation' - The user can teleportate to every location in the multiverse. ***'Omnipresence' - The user can be on every place in the multiverse at the same time. ***'Time Manipulation' - The user can control the time. ****'Time Travel' - The user can travel through time in different ways like he wants. ***'Timeline Creation' - The user can create another timeline. ***'Timeline Traveling' - The user is not bound to a timeline and he can switch between all timelines. ***'Event Manipulation' - The user can change events at every point in all timelines like he wants. **'Aura Manipulation' - The user can manipulate the aura. **'Chi Manipulation' - The user can manipulate the chi. **'Ethereal Manipulation' - The user can manipulate the ether. **'Multiversal Manipulation' - The user can manipulate the entire multiverse. ***'Universal Manipulation' - The user can manipulate the entire universe. ****'Science Manipulation' - The user can manipulate every aspects of science. **'Army Manipulation' - The user can create and control an army. **'Size Manipulation' - The user can manipulate the size of objects and persons. **'Destiny Manipulation' - The user can manipulate the destinys of other people. **'Body Manipulation' - The user can manipulate bodies. ***'Body Creation' - The user can create bodies. **'Illusion Manipulation' - The user can manipulate illusions. ***'Holographic Projection' - The user can create holograms. (usage in combination with cyber mind.) **'Omni-Element Manipulation' - The user can manipulate all elements. **'Nanite Manipulation' - The user can manipulate nanites. True Potential *'Omnipotence' - The user can do everything he wants. *'Omniscience' - The user knows everything. *'Author Authority' - The user can write, what happens in the universe. *'Complete Arsenal' - The user posseses every superpower that exists. Ultimate Potential When the user has unlocked their Ultimate Potential, they take on the physical manifestation of their front power. Those who possess the Element of Balance become beings of pure energy upon unlocking their Ultimate Potential. Specials The Balance Element itself is the soul of the Son of Gold and Darkness. If anyone other steals this element or gets it in another way, he cant control the element. the element controls him. (this counts not for the Golden Dragon) Every power of this Element must first be learnd. In ''Legends of Ogaji'' In Legends of Ogaji, the Element of Balance is a Sacred Element only possessed by Gods. The Element was created by the combination of every existing Element, and the first user was Auqra, the first God of Balance. It's first appearance was in The Hero of Light ''by Auqra. It has since been used by Milayru in ''The Deicide. Users *Son of Gold and Darkness *First Spinjitzu Master (formerly; briefly; partwise) *Golden Dragon In ''Legends of Ogaji'' In Legends of Ogaji, Balance is a Sacred Element only possessed by Gods. The original user (Auqra) was gifted this power by the Firstbourne Dragon in the early years of Ogaji. *Auqra (by initiation, inactive) **Milayru (by initiation) Category:Elements Category:Fanon Elements Category:Mpztilera Universe Category:Legends of Ogaji